Conventionally, as this type of display apparatus, a liquid crystal display apparatus 101 illustrated in FIG. 10, for example, is known. This liquid crystal display apparatus 101 is provided with a transparent protective part 103 made of, for example, glass or plastic on a liquid crystal display panel 102.
To protect the surface of the liquid crystal display panel 102 and a polarizing plate (not illustrated), a spacer 104 is arranged between the liquid crystal display panel 102 and the protective part 103 to form a gap 105 between the liquid crystal display panel 102 and the protective part 103.
However, the gap 105 between the liquid crystal display panel 102 and the protective part 103 scatters light, resulting in decreased contrast and luminance. The presence of the gap 105 also makes it difficult to produce thinner display apparatuses.
To address these problems, it has been proposed to fill the gap between the liquid crystal display panel and the protective part with a resin (see, for example, Patent Document 1). However, the stress generated during the curing shrinkage of the cured resin causes an optical glass plate sandwiching the liquid crystals in the display panel to deform, resulting in image defects such as disrupted orientation of the liquid crystal material.
Furthermore, in the liquid crystal display apparatus 101, to improve the luminance and contrast of a display image, a so-called “black matrix”, which is a black box-shaped shielding part (not-illustrated) is formed on the protective part 103 of the periphery of the liquid crystal display panel 102.
However, in such a configuration, if a photocurable resin composition is filled in the gap 105 between the liquid crystal display panel 102 and the protective part 103 and then photocured, the photocurable resin composition in the region where a shielding part is formed may remain uncured due to insufficient light reaching the photocurable resin composition.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-55641